Meat tenderizer
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Bobby always teased Jack about his tongue bar but what if Jack bets Bobby is too scared to get one of his own?


**Meat tenderizer**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Putting your meat tenderizer back in Jackie?" Bobby teased.

"I'll have you know that you have to have serious guts to get your tongue pierced." Jack answered before putting his tongue bar back in his tongue.

"Guts?" Bobby repeated. "Whatever Jack."

"I'm serious." Jack declared once the bar was securily in place and turned to his oldest brother. "I bet that if you were to get one you would chicken out once you saw the size of the needle."

"In your dreams Jackie. I bet I could get two and not blink." Bobby declared.

"Wanna make it a bet then?" Jack challenged knowing that his oldest brother would take the bait since he claimed to never back down from a challenge and always win them.

"Alright." Bobby answered. "To prove your fairy a** wrong I'll get my tongue pierced. If I do it you have to get something sensitive pierced and I get to pick where."

"Ok." Jack agreed. "But if you chicken out you're gonna pay for me to either get another piercing or another tattoo. And I won't make it cheap."

"Fine."

"Alright then. I'd eat right now if I were you. Once they get that bar in your tongue it's gonna swell up for a whole day and it'll hurt too much to eat."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The small bell rang when the door opened as the two walked into the shop.

Bobby looked around the piercing and tattoo parlor. Someone was getting a tattoo done near the back and someone was at a desk close by.

"Well if it ain't the Mercer brother's." the man behind the counter declared.

"Hey Steve. I didn't know you worked here." Bobby greeted shaking hands with his long time friend.

"Yeah. I'm the assistant manager now. So what are you guys doin' here?"

"The fairy here made a bet with me that I'll chicken out getting a piercing." Bobby answered pointing to Jack with his thumb.

"Most people do if it's not an ear piercing." Steve stated. "What kind do you want?"

"Tongue."

Bobby didn't fail to notice the slight grimace on his friend's face and started to wonder if the piercing was as bad as Jack made it sound.

"That's the one that people change their mind about at the last second dude. Needle's huge. Sure you want it?"

"Yeah Bobby. You sure you want it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I want it." Bobby answered.

"Alright man." Steve said and handed Bobby a clipboard with a form and pen. "Just fill this out and you can pick what kind of bar you want."

Bobby took the clipboard and started to answer the questions as Jack went to observe their selection of eyebrow piercings. He'd been thinking about getting one for a long time and thought it would enhance his rockstar image.

The youngest brother then noticed Steve collecting the tools needed for a tongue piercing and it brought back memories of when he'd gotten his in New York. He hadn't been able to eat a solid thing for nearly two days because his tongue had gotten so swollen and he had talked like he had a speech problem.

He wondered if Bobby would really go through with this.

"Alright, done." Bobby announced handing Steve the clipboard.

The other man looked over the information written down before nodding.

"Alright. Come check out which bar you want." he said motioning to the case of various tongue bars.

Bobby went over to the case with Jack following him. After turning the case twice, Jack pointing to one.

"That one totally fits you." he exclaimed. "It screams 'Michigan Mauler'."

Bobby looked at the bar that Jack pointed out. It was a small black skull and cross bones on the top and Bobby did have to admit that Jack was right about it fitting his personality.

"Alright. I'll take it." he said.

"You got it." Steve said and opened the case to get the bar. "Just sit on that second chair and I'll be right there."

Bobby went and sat on the chair with Jack sitting in the one next to it.

"You're gonna chicken out." Jack muttered leaning back.

"I am not." Bobby replied as Steve appeared on a small rolling stool and brought a tray of tools over.

Jack grinned when he noticed a light sweat build up on Bobby's face as Steve prepared the needle. This was bringing back memories of when he'd gotten his piercing. Having to eat soup for two days totally bit the big one but he really didn't have much of a choice at the time.

"Alright Bobby. Just sit straight and try to not look at the needle." Steve said sanitizing the needle.

Bobby nodded, remaining silent and sat as straight as possible. His eyes kept drifting to the needle his friend was preparing and saw a pair of circular tongs be picked up.

Jack leaned forward in his seat with excitment. He wondered if Bobby was really going to go through with this despite how nervous he looked.

"Here we go." Steve said. "Stick out your tongue."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Jack? What'd you do to your face?" Angel exclaimed seeing his youngest brother's eyebrow puffy and red with an eyebrow bar through it.

"Bobby chickened out!" Jack declared with a huge grin as Bobby appeared with an angry and defeated look on his face. "I told him he was gonna get scared and he did!"

"Shut the hell up fairy." Bobby lightly snapped hanging his jacket.

"So you did that to your face?" Angel exclaimed.

"The bet was that if he chickened out then I would either get this or another tattoo and he would pay for it." Jack explained.

"Ok." Angel said slowly before turning to his older brother. "So what made you change your mind?"

"The d**n needle was the size of my head for starters." Bobby exclaimed. "Then they were gonna use tongs to hold my tongue and then stab me with the d**n thing!"

"Baby." Jack muttered with a triumphant smirk.

"I'm about to knock you out Jackie." Bobby warned. "Keep it up if you want me to smack you. I just have to hit you on that little piercing of yours."

"Hey, _I_ have the guts to actually do this to myself. _You_ backed out just like I said you would. Now what do you have to say?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

Angel backed up against the wall as Bobby took off to Jack who quickly ran ahead of their oldest brother. The third brother lightly shook his head with a small smile on his face.

Bobby would never be able to catch Jack because he was the fastest runner out of them. They all knew Bobby would never really hurt Jack but giving him a good scare was as close as they would get.

Watching the two dance around the dinning room table, Angel decided that even though his brother's were crazy he wouldn't ask for anything else.

He at least got some good entertainment out of them.


End file.
